darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa the Dog
*Lissie Missie |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 13|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = 8th Grade|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'2|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Slightly Underweight: 69 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Dancing *Raising chao *Dancing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = None|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 5.1 Million|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Milkshake *Snowflake *Michelle *Christina *Alexis *David *Krys *Thresh *Ricardo *Bloodstone *Patrice *Amanda|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = None|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Kyo the Echidna |Row 15 title = Voice Actress|Row 15 info = Mackenzie Ziegler|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = *Competition Dancing *Tennis |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Dog|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Naive}} Alyssa the Dog is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a competitive dancer who's skills are spectacular. She is also the owner of Milkshake the Chao and the older sister of Cream the Rabbit. She is a member of the MYSDC, the Mariala Young Star Dance Company. Development Alyssa was created about 4 years ago. She was inspired by an Amy Rose Christmas speedpaint on YouTube. She was first a Cream recolor, and her pet chao was a Cheese recolor. She was first seen wearing a pink and purple winter combo, which later became her Winter Wonderland! outfit. The creator then decided to make a few pictures of his own for Alyssa to enhance her design. That is where she changed up her outfit to a light blue and pink combo. She was only 8 years old, and her creator made her the sister of Cream. The creator wanted her to become a dancer. Then, he decided to invert the colors to make it a little lighter pink, and blue for that to become her outfit for "Stars on Broadway Street!". The creator was inspired by an Ariana Grande song, "The Way", to make Grande Alyssa's voice actress and as well as a singer. She was made to be a little older;10. Then, "Winter Wonderland!" came and the creator made improvements to Alyssa's first ever design. She was still 10, but she looked taller. Nothing about her really changed for her. In 2014, the creator held a contest for a new design for Alyssa. A user, named LisyShade, created a new outfit that slightly resembled the SOBS outfit, but he liked it and used it for the new season of the Mariala Anime, "Girls World". She was made to be 11 and she turned 12 in the series. She now goes to the MCA, and is roommates with Michelle. Her voice was also changed to Alyson Stoner, which was inspired by a Phineas and Ferb character, Isabella. In 2015, the creator held yet another contest for a new design for Alyssa. He liked the entries, but he didn't want to use them. So he asked his cousin for a cool design, and he brought in something that was.... good. He used it for the new anime series. She still goes to MCA, and she turns 13 while in the series. Alyssa's dance studio is now introduced to be the MSYDC. General Info Alyssa Melinda Amotran is a thirteen year old dog living on 901 Labola Place. She currently attends and lives in the MCA as a pre-freshman, and is currently roommates with her best friends, Snowflake the Hare and Amanda the Hedgehog, and her pet chao, Milkshake. She always is seen dancing and playing around with her best friends. Alyssa loves to spend a lot of her time with her pet chao, Milkshake. She feeds, walks, plays, dances and pets her all day long. They even cuddle together at night so that they could fall asleep. Her main activity is dancing. She, along with her teammates, have to sign out many times to go straight to dance practice at the Mariala Youth Stars Dance Company. She is said to be one of the best dancers in her area, as she has a huge trophy stack of trophies that she has won from competitions. She wins first place after first place after first place every competition! She has hundreds of millions of fans that are in love with her dancing. When she doesn't have dance practice she is usually seen with her best friends hanging out at the mall, or singing. She also hangs with the eight mates to just talk or even fight crime. She rarely ever gets any free time, and being a teen, she likes to go on her phone a lot and post cute selfies, only to get thousands of likes from her fans. History Coming Soon... Personality Alyssa has an adorable, and innocent personality. The one thing she likes to do best is dancing, but that's not what her whole life revolves around. She likes to sing, hang out with her friends, spend time at the park and other things as well. For some reason she barely ever frowns unless somebody truly upsets her. She is well known around her area as a living teddy bear. She also has many manners as a trait taught from her mother. She always says "Please" and "Thank you" and "Your welcome" when she asks, gets or gives something. She also enjoys school and is like a teacher's pet. She feels a bit sad when she leaves Milkshake home because no chao allowed in school. Alyssa is also very loyal. She sticks up for her friends even if her friends are her friends' enemies. For example Mimi. Alyssa and Mimi are friends, Christina, Alexis and David aren't, if Christina says something bad about Mimi, she stands up and vice versa. When she's torn between two of her friends being blood enemies, she somehow always finds a way to split her friendship. She is very honest and dependable when it comes to tasks. She does exactly what she is told to do. She always completes her homework, cleans her room, makes her bed, takes Milkshake to the park, make people friends, does chores all around her house, does community service, etc. etc. Physical Appearance Appearance Alyssa is a pale gold colored dog, who currently stands at 3'2 and weighs 69 lbs. She has no fur on her arms, yet fur covering her tummy. Her ears are rather long, and go down past her waist. Her tail is a little lengthy, and curly. She has three large front bangs, one on the left, one on the right, and one down the middle. Her hair is straight and goes a little past her shoulders. Attire Currently, she wears a purple sleeveless crop top, and over it with a black open sleeveless jacket. For bottoms, she wears a lighter shade of purple skirt with a frilly white edge on the bottom. To tighten it, she wears a black belt with a gold buckle. For footwear, she wears purple boots with pink tips, white socks, and grey soles. As an accessory, she wears a thin strip necklace with a piece of a purple diamond on it that glows. Also, she wears two wrist cuffs the same color as her skirt. Fan Game Appearances My Sweet Life: Escape From the Paparazzi-''' In this game, Alyssa is one of the eight main playable characters in the game. She has been chased down to the point where she is lost and must find her way back home. Along with this, she needs to avoid the fanbrats, media and most of all, the paparazzi. She amazing powers, and a good skillset in the game. Skills Dancing Alyssa's main talent and skill is her incredible dancing. On the MSYDC, Alyssa is almost always on the top of the pyramid on their performances, and possibly the best dancer on her team. Her dancing gets her many solos at their competitions, and many people around the world recognize her for her dancing, and use her in TV shows and magazines. Her favorite skill are her fouttes, and it is also her best skill, with being able to do 30 of those kinds of turns! Raising Chao Singing Alyssa also has a good singing voice. She was inspired by her all-time idol, Alexis Anastasia Alana, to take voice lessons and one day perform on stage with her. As of now, her voice is starting to improve and mature. People think that she has a weak belt, but a very cute voice. She improved a lot over the years and now is taking her dream to the next level. She likes to sing for her friends and enter karaoke contests at restaurants. Jump Roping Alyssa is also shown to be surprisingly good at jump roping. She wishes sometimes that there was such thing as a jump rope team in her city. She has shown to be great enough to even perform wild skills while jumping, such as doubles, pikes, and even triples. Along with a single jump rope, she also has a talent in double dutch, being able to not only go fast but perform wild straddles, and handsprings. Abilities and Powers '''Flight- '''Like Cream, Alyssa can also use her big ears to fly. She can do this to evade attacks. She also does it wen her feet are tired and she needs to catch up to her friends. She flies pretty far, and exceptionally high. She has been practicing a lot, and can fly at very high speeds, almost up to the point where they are superhuman speeds. Statistics '''Attack: 7- Alyssa usually incorporates her dance moves into attacks. Defense: 4- Alyssa has poor defense and can easily get hit. Speed: 8- Alyssa is surprisingly fast for her age, and has little potential to reach superhuman speeds. Magic: 0- Alyssa has absolutely no magic ability Evasion: 8- Alyssa is able to dodge attacks pretty easily Intelligence: 8.75- Alyssa is intelligent and brilliant for her age Skills: 8.5- Alyssa's skills are very good, but some of her other skills tone this down. Accuracy: 8- Alyssa's accuracy is great Stamina: 10- Being a dancer, Alyssa is trained hard to keep her stamina up, even when flying Tolerance: 4.5- Similar to her defense, Alyssa's poor at withstanding physical attacks. Weaknesses Alyssa is very easy to fool. Is somebody pretends to cry, she'll think the person is really crying. She doesn't know what happens. Alyssa can also sometimes get scared from things to the point where she's about to cry. Relationships Family * Milkshake (Pet chao and best friend) * Bob the Dog (Father) * Cream the Rabbit (Sister) * Vanilla the Rabbit (Mother) * Melanie the Dog (Cousin) * Cheese (Pet chao) * Chacola (Pet chao) Friends * Kyo the Echidna (Boyfriend) * Snowflake the Hare (Best friend;like sisters) * Bloodstone the Hedgehog (Best friend) * Patrice the Bunny (Best friend) * Amanda the Hedgehog (Best friend) * Chloe the Cow (Best friend) * Michelle the Cat (Best friend;like sisters) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Good friend) * Amy Rose * Miles "Tails" Prower * Christina the HedgeCat * David the HedgeFox * Daniel "Danny" the Hedgehog (Slight body crush on her side) * Alexis Petals (Idol) * Krys the Alicorn (Good friend) * Birtha the Wolf (Dance coach and friend) * Mimi the Cat (Good friend) * Gabriella the Cat (Close friend) * Ingrid the Sheep * Spring the Cat * The Mariala Young Star Dance Company Rivals * Connie the Hare (Arch rival) * Merida the Panther Enemies * Darla the Cat * The Darla's Darlings Dance Centre * Jamie the Dog (Worst enemy) Trivia * Alyssa's Outfit in the Sonic Riders Series is based on Nikki's Casual Clothing *Alyssa is the only hero character created by Pianoteen to be an ally of a villain. *Alyssa is the only character owned by Pianoteen to own a chao *Alyssa shares a birthday with Nikki "Nikkell" the Hedgehog *Alyssa is the only character created by Pianoteen to be part of a canon character's family. *Alyssa was first designed as a Cream recolor. *Alyssa was the first character created by Pianoteen with dancing abilities. *Alyssa's name starts with the same letter as her birth moth: 'A'pril 'A'lyssa **Alyssa is also the only character created by Pianoteen to have a birthday in April. *It is possible that Alyssa might have Stockholm Syndrome, a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy, sympathy and showing positive feelings towards the captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with them. This is shown because she has befriended Mimi, even though Mimi tried to kill, and even hold her hostage without a complaint, but a positive additude. *All of Alyssa's family members (Vanilla, Bob, and Cream) have white skin. However, because of Bob's heterozygous gene of white skin (Pp), and Vanilla's homozygous for her white skin (pp), there was a 50% chance of her having white skin, but Cream took that other 50%. *Alyssa is born on April 8, she is an Aries. Aries vibration is enthusiastic, and it's secret desire is to lead the way for others. Alyssa has shown to lead the way for many people and has a little too much enthusiasm. *Alyssa has proven to be based off of two dancers from the reality TV show:Dance Moms. **One of them is Maddie Ziegler;since Maddie is basically the face of the ALDC, Alyssa is the face of my MSYDC. Both of them are the best dancers in their studio, and their coach's favorites. **The other one is Mackenzie Ziegler;because both of them are also singers, and released songs on iTunes. They both share a few songs;like Shine, It's A Girl Party, Freaks Like Me, and Fairytale of the 21st Century. Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Dancers Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Chao User Category:Singers Category:Pianoteen Category:The Eight Mates Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:CBranch Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Lawful Good